The Celestial Affinity
The following entails information about this affinity. The origin, possible prices, rarity, accessibility, and overall all information required to know about the affinity. ''' }}| |common = '''Open |rare = }}' – Very Rare/High Risk |- |style="text-align: center; padding:5px; background:#0D5467; color:#EBEBEB"|Affinity '''price' for purchase 4000 |- |style="padding:10px; background:#154352; font-style: italic;"|Cats with this affinity tend to be more of a support/defense magic dealer, however, when they do attack, they attack hard. |} *One of light's sub-elements, and one mainly known for its focus on supportive abilities. Much like the element of light, celestial magic is often associated with those that are wise and patient enough to learn it. However, unlike its main element, you're much more likely to see cheerful, relaxed cats with this magic- not so the serious, diligent type associated with light magic. *Easy to learn, hard to master- that is the general idea with celestial magic training. The element has many simple beginner spells, making it popular as a sub-element. However, as spell complexity increases, so do the casting requirements. Dedicated celestial mages will often spend moons training certain spells to perfect their outcomes. However, due to the rarity of this element, training availability in the highlands is quite scarce, and mages are often taught one-on-one with a single mentor. The celestial affinity is mainly comprised of powerful support spells. While the element still has a few offensive spells, that is far from its main focus. While technically rarer than the light affinity, the training for celestial mages is less intense and dangerous. It is overall an element that is easier to learn (though still a relative challenge compared to common elements), though harder to obtain. In fact, it is said that this element is not obtainable by natural means. 'Personality Traits' ----- The following entails the personality and characteristics that a mage may have in order to develop this affinity; personalities aren't always a factor, nor does your character have to have every trait here, however, they should have some. *'Adventurous'–– Celestial mages tend to be adventurers, always looking forward to going on certain adventures and journeys to quench their desire for fun. *'Captivating'–– Celestial mages tend to be very captivating, often attracting many individuals and holding their gaze by their actions/looks alone. *'Enthusiastic'–– Celestial mages tend to be enthusiastic about essentially anything and show an intense and eager reaction to anything they are told. *'Knowledgeable'–– Although they may seem air-headed, Celestial mages are very knowledgeable about many things due to how book-smart they tend to be aswell as studious. *'Imaginative'–– Like the youth, their imaginations tend to run wild, showcasing their creativity and ability to visualize different perspectives. *'Argumentative'–– When celestial mages don't agree with something, they'll let it be known without skipping a beat. They can be rather argumentative in a conceited way. *'Possessive'–– Celestial mages hold on tightly to others/things and for the most part, refuse to let go. They don't mean anything by it, but they are rather possessive and have a hard time letting things go, *'Materialistic'–– Celestial mages tend to be excessively concerned and captivated by certain objects/items which are alternatively known as materials. Whether it be money, gems, etc, they are obsessed with having things. 'Characteristics' ----- The following entails the characteristics of those who will have this affinity (strengths, weaknesses, physical characteristics, side effects, etc). These only apply if this affinity is your MAIN affinity; not sub affinity. Those with the Celestial Affinity as their main affinity..... * STRENGTHS (+) ** ⇢Celestial mages have captivating, big eyes. Their eyes showcase what seems to be glowing stars and constellations, replicating those of the sky. It is an attribute that's hard to miss. ** ⇢ A celestial mages magic is at its peak during the night and they are exceptionally stronger then. * WEAKNESSESS (-) ** ⇢While celestial mages have practical usage of magic, they aren't traditionally the strongest of fighters when it comes to the front line and are often better for support. 'Affinity Locational Training' ----- The following entails information and details about the varying locations required for a mage to train in order to develop the affinity. }} |- | style="width:100px; padding: 0;"| | style="padding:5px 10px; background:#0D5467;"|A brightly illuminated area wth bright, sparkling stars and radiating light dancing in the skies. It mostly shows up at night, however, once it does it's truly eye-capturing and very bright. [Kingdom of Highlands: NOTHERN LIGHTS '] |} 'Lineage ----- The following entails information about family lineage and how that could affect if you get the affinity or not. Although it's not almost always determined by this, a cats affinity can be partially developed through its lineage depending on what affinities and sub affinities a pair of parents have. An offspring can develop one of its parent's affinities, or it can be cancelled out if the parent's affinities clash. There are no strict guidelines in terms of how a cat can develop their affinities based on parents, seeing as other factors influence that as well. Affinities merely show up when a cat is of 6 moons old; kits do not develop them right away but they can show signs (aka the listed characteristics - positive and negative traits). This affinity needs to be bought by the listed price if it is to be passed down to a kit 'Affinity Training Rubric' ----- The following the required training guide and rubric used for when it comes to unlocking this affinity. It's a step-by-step guide to help you better understand the training methods being used, as well as the approximate time it'll take to complete them ' 'Main/Sub/Etc Affinity Breakdown ----- 'The following provides you with information on the rules on this Affinity when it comes to it being a Main affinity, Sub affinity and beyond. It enlists the spell-level restrictions ' If you wish to have this as a SUB affinity you may ONLY access level TWO spells or LOWER nothing above that. ---- DISAMBIGUATION Category:About the affinity